München to Bremen
by UvieKuro
Summary: Dari Munchen, mereka menyingkir ke Dresden, lalu menjelajah dunia..


Oke, akhirnya saya muncul lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus dan dateng-dateng langsung bawa fic Germancest *ngikik* No yaoi, no shonen-ai, just brotherhood. Gomen nee, yang sudah berharap-harap macam-macam *plak* Fic yang ini cepet diselesaikan gegara terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu.

Daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mari mulai baca fic Hetalia perdana saya ~ ^^

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya-san, of course

Dictionary :

_Mutter_ : Ibu

* * *

Si albino bermata merah tengah sibuk merapikan baju-baju miliknya dan baju-baju milik seorang anak kecil dengan bola mata _aquamarine _yang berbinar-binar. Si empunya mata merah menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang tengah asik bermain dengan kapal-kapalan di tangannya.

"Ludwig, ayo kita pergi," kata si empunya mata merah. Setelah merapikan semua pakaian dan barang-barang mereka kedalam koper, dia mendekati anak kecil itu dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang anak kecil itu.

"Aah.. Kita mau kemana, Kak?" tanya anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Ludwig itu, masih asik dengan kapal-kapalannya. Ludwig berlari berputar-putar di kamar tua berdinding kayu itu dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah-olah ia merasa terbang. Ludwig tertawa dengan ceria, baju putihnya melambai-lambai menghasilkan sedikit hembusan angin disekitarnya.

"Kita.. Kita jalan-jalan, yuk," jawab si Kakak lagi.

"Gilbert! Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan di apertemen ku, hah?" Terdengar teriakan membahana dari lantai bawah menggunakan bahasa Inggris, bahasa yang belum dimengerti si kecil Ludwig.

"Kakak, barusan itu teriakan siapa? Artinya apa, kak?" tanya Ludwig seraya memberhentikan lambai-lambaiannya.

"Ah, tidak, sayang. Ayo. Kita harus pergi." Ludwig pun menurut dan menggandeng tangan kakaknya satu-satunya yang bernama Gilbert itu. Ludwig sebenarnya tak mengerti ada apa yang terjadi, namun banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Ludwig dan selalu sukses membuat Gilbert membisu.

_Semuanya berawal dari 3 tahun yang lalu_

Gilbert adalah anak gelap antara ibunya dan ayahnya. Gilbert memang disayangi, namun setelah kehadiran adiknya itu, orang tuanya seolah-olah meninggalkan Gilbert begitu saja karena Ludwig jauh lebih baik dan menarik daripada sosok Gilbert. Memang, nasib anak seperti Gilbert sudah sering ditemukan, namun bagi Gilbert hal semacam 'diskriminasi' ini sangatlah menyakitkan dirinya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk minggat lalu bersekolah di perguruan tinggi yang sangat jauh dengan orang tuanya. Disana ia menyewa sebuah apertemen tua dan membayar biaya sewa apertemen dan sekolahnya dengan uang yang ia dapat dari kerja sambilan di sebuah restoran Perancis berbintang 4. Disana ia mendapat posisi sebagai koki masakan inti. Lumayanlah, kata dia setelah mengetahui bakatnya itu dan mendapat gaji yang lumayan tinggi. Meski ia harus pandai mengatur waktu studi kuliahnya dengan pekerjaannya.

Namun keadaan di kampung halamannya tidaklah sebahagia yang dia pikirkan. 3 tahun yang lalu, saat Gilbert masih menjalankan kuliah semester 2-nya, Ludwig yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu tiba-tiba ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya begitu saja. Saat Gilbert menghampiri rumah Ludwig untuk sekedar menjenguk keluarganya, Gilbert mendapatkan Ludwig dipangku oleh kakek tua berkriwil di rambutnya. Kakek tua itu sedang berusaha menghibur Ludwig.

"Sudah, nak.. Jangan menangis," kata kakek tua itu dengan nada penuh perhatian. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil tak berdosa itu. Gilbert hanya terdiam melihat itu semua.

"Ta-Tapi, kek! Lu—Hiks!—Ludwig masih mau bermain sama _mutter_!" isak Ludwig tersendat-sendat oleh tangisannya.

"_Mutter_ pasti masih ingin bermain denganmu, dan dia sedang mengajakmu bermain jauh di dalam hatimu, Ludwig."

"Benarkah?" Ludwig mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya masih penuh oleh air mata dan ingus.

"Benar. Maka bergembiralah, maka _mutter_ pasti juga gembira karena kamu bermain dengan _mutter_."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat _mutter_, kek," kata Ludwig polos sambil meraba-raba dadanya.

"Namun _mutter_ dapat melihatmu, Ludwig. Percayalah pada _mutter_. Kalau _mutter_ bisa melihatmu, semuanya aman, Ludwig," jawab kakek tua itu seraya memeluknya. Ludwig yang dipeluk menjadi senyam-senyum dan dengan perlahan tertidur. Melihat semuanya membaik, Gilbert mendekati dimana adik kecilnya itu dan kakek tua itu berada. Gilbert perlahan mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus-elus kepala Ludwig yang masih kecil itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kakek siapa, ya?" tanya Gilbert dengan suara pelan. Kakek disebelahnya itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan Ludwig ke pangkuan Gilbert.

"Saya hanya tetangga sebelah. Sebelum orang tua kalian pergi, aku seringkali mampir ke rumah ini," jawab kakek itu masih dengan muka tersenyum. Gilbert yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau ayah-ibunya telah meninggal karena sesuatu, tetap saja merasa terkaget mendengar kata 'pergi' dari mulut si Kakek Tua ini.

"Oh.. Terima kasih, sudah menghibur adik saya," balas Gilbert sambil memangku adik satu-satunya itu. Dirinya dengan adiknya memang terlihat sangat beda sekali. Gilbert mempunyai rambut yang berwarna perak, sedangkan adiknya _blonde_. Gilbert sangat putih, sedangkan adiknya normal layaknya orang Jerman seperti biasanya. Gilbert bermata merah, sedangkan adiknya normal layaknya mata orang biasanya. Sungguh, sungguh sangat berbeda. Namun tetap saja, Gilbert sangat menyayangi adiknya ini. Terkecuali orang tuanya yang dia anggap membuang dirinya.

"Gilbert," sapa kakek itu "Namamu Gilbert, kan?"

"Iya, kek. Ada apa?"

"Tolong urus adikmu, ya. Kalau perlu, bawalah dia bersamamu ke tempat tinggalmu yang satunya."

"Kok, kakek tahu kalau aku pisah dengannya?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari orang tua mu, Gilbert."

"..."

"Kok, diam? Kau tidak suka dengan orang tua mu?" Lalu Gilbert menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya ke kakek tersebut. Si Kakek mengangguk-angguk seiring Gilbert bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ludwig sempat hampir terbangun, namun berhasil ditenangkan oleh Gilbert dan menidurkan Ludwig di tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi begitu," kata kakek itu sambil mengangguk-angguk dan mengusap-usap dagunya yang sedikit berambut.

"Aku tahu aku memang emosian, namun hidupku di Dresden mungkin lebih menyenangkan," kata Gilbert sedikit curhat lagi.

"Namun kau tahu? Ibumu mu pernah berbicara padaku tentang dirimu." Gilbert langsung menoleh ke arah kakek itu. Tatapan Gilbert tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai tatapan marah ataupun penasaran, namun jika dideskripsikan, tatapan Gilbert malah terlihat seperti orang tegang dan seperti berjaga-jaga.

"Apa?"

"Beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu ke Dre—apa?"

"Dresden."

"Ya, Dresden. Maaf saya memang tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Jerman dan hal-hal mengenai Jerman," kata kakek itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Kakek tua ini memang bukan orang Jerman asli, namun kakek ini adalah orang Roma yang menetap di Jerman. " Beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu kesana, ayahmu memulai keributan di siang hari. Ludwig meraung-raung di gendongan ibumu. Ayahmu membentak-bentak ibumu karena ayahmu menganggap ibumu dengan seenaknya melepaskanmu minggat begitu saja," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada serius kembali.

"Yah.. Aku tahu aku memang minta izin pada ibu saja, sih.." Gilbert menerawang. Kakek tua itu pun mengangguk lagi.

"Ayahmu sepertinya marah seharian pada ibumu. Dikiranya kamu sedang mengikuti acara retret sekolah, namun mengetahui semua barang-barangmu telah lenyap, ayahmu curiga dan mulai marah pada ibumu yang sedang asik menimang adikmu. Dan puncaknya di sore hari.."

Gilbert menelan ludah "Terus..?"

"Ayahmu mungkin sudah gila atau apa, yang kuingat dari cerita ibumu, almarhum sedang melihat-lihat album foto keluarga, namun tidak menemukan satupun foto dirimu. Dia hanya menemukan foto ibumu, adikmu, dan almarhum sendiri."

"Gila, jaman dulu mana ada kamera yang dibeli dengan harga murah. Kamera adalah barang milik bangsawan, dasar bodoh," kata Gilbert sambil menahan tawa.

" Yah, mungkin dia sedang goncang mentalnya. Jadi intinya, ayahmu mengamuk. Almarhum berteriak-teriak, mencaci-maki ibumu, dan sempat menampar ibumu. Namun ibumu tidak berdaya. Ibumu hanya bisa diam dan malam harinya ia merenung di teras, berdoa bersama Ludwig yang tertidur di timangannya agar nasibmu di Dresden baik-baik saja. Esok paginya, sih, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

Mendengar semua itu, Gilbert agak tersentak. "Tidak mungkin.. Ayah dan ibu tidak sayang padaku.." Gilbert gemetar, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua pahanya. Kakek itu hanya bisa memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan penuh simpati dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pundak Gilbert.

"Memang tidak terlihat, namun terasa—"

"Aku tidak merasakannya!" desis Gilbert pelan, tidak mau membangunkan Ludwig.

"Haah.. Terserah kau. Kau akan menyadaranyi suatu kelak," kata kakek itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Gilbert. Gilbert masih menampakkan wajah kebingungan dan kegelisahan. Ia berpikir bahwa ibunya dulu memang menginginkannya pergi dari München, rumahnya. Namun ternyata ada yang salah dari masa lalunya itu.

"Seandainya Ludwig ingat apa saja yang telah dilaluinya bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Semoga. Ah, kusarankan kau tinggal disini malam ini."

"Yah, semoga."

~O~O~O~O~O~

Gilbert berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota Dresden sambil tertatih-tatih membawa koper kayu yang berat ditambah isinya yang banyak bersama Si Kecil Ludwig . Ludwig yang digandeng oleh Gilbert dengan polosnya memandang seisi taman kota Dresden tersebut. Wajah Ludwig penuh dengan senyuman lebar yang gembira, sedangkan Gilbert dipenuhi oleh keringat kebingungan serta kegelisahan.

Gilbert akhirnya lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Namun nasib berkata lain tentang apertemennya. Mengetahui kalau Gilbert adalah anak gelap, sang empunya akhirnya memaksa Gilbert keluar dari apertemennya. Padahal sebelum mengetahui Gilbert adalah anak gelap, pemilik apertemen itu sangat baik padanya. Dasar munafik, katanya dalam hati setelah mengetahui dirinya didepak oleh bapak-bapak tua gendut berkulit hitam yang berdarah Kuba.

Hari ini, Gilbert merencanakan untuk pindah ke Bremen. Dengan lulusnya dia dari perguruan tinggi di bidang informatika, ia ingin mengambil pekerjaan di Bremen sana sebagai teknisi Angkatan Darat Jerman. Dengan menjadi bagian dari Angkatan Darat, ia berpikir ia bisa mendapat gaji yang besar dan dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri beserta adiknya yang masih kecil itu.

"Oke.. Kita perlu ke stasiun kota untuk pergi ke Bremen." Ludwig mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Gilbert mengapa ia dan kakaknya harus pindah kesana.

"Mengapa kesana, kak? Jauh atau tidak, kak?"

"Sedikit. Makanya, saat di kereta, tidurlah. Maka kota itu terasa dekat."

"Iya, kak!"

Sesampainya di kursi pesanan dalam gerbong kereta, Gilbert segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Apa yang dikeluarkan Gilbert membuat Ludwig berteriak kesenangan saat melihat barang tersebut.

"Aaah! Boneka pesawat! Kakak! Mau!" Gilbert tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak kepala Ludwig. Ia pun memberikan boneka pesawat tersebut kepada Ludwig dan Ludwig pun mulai asik memainkan boneka tersebut. "Terima kasih, kak!"

_Dan kehidupan sebenarnya barulah dimulai.._

_

* * *

_

Gomen, gomen! Agak OOC, gak sih? Yah, tapi kalo bayangin Gilbert kayak gitu memang agak sedih juga. Masih enak, sih, bayanginnya buat aye (aye doang, yang lainnya?) Kalau ada salah pengetikan dan ejaan, mohon maap sebesar-besarnya~

Haha, akhir kata, makasih udah baca! Mind to review? XD


End file.
